$\dfrac{18}{10} + \dfrac{2}{100} = {?}$
The fractions must have the same denominator before you can add them. Rewrite $\dfrac{18}{10}$ as $\dfrac{180}{100}$ $\dfrac{180}{100} + \dfrac{2}{100} = {?}$ $ = \dfrac{182}{100}$